Harry Potter and The Secret
by Scorchy-11
Summary: My version of the sixth book. I'm not going to tell you more because it will blow the entire story-line. Just read it and enjoy it and review it. :)PG as a precaution - there might be slight language.
1. Flight of Tears

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I would be off writing the real 6th book instead of this fanfiction.  
  
_Slam!_ The lid of Harry Potter's trunk shut emitting a loud noise. Normally he would have looked towards the door to check if the Dursleys, Harry's only living relatives and owners of number 4 Privet Drive, had heard him. But today he knew they were outside and also today he did not care. As promised Harry had kept in contact with the members of the Order to assure his well-being.  
Except the replies were always the same. 'Stay where you are. Do not leave the house till we come for you.' Rubbish. Had they not learned from the previous year? He shook his head slightly as he pondered ways to get himself out of Little Whining and Surrey. His conversation with Dumbledore at end of last term echoed through his head.  
Dumbledore had told him that he had to return to the Dursley's every year for his own safety. 'I did what you asked Professor,' Harry growled under his breath, 'I came back and acted like nothing had happened for a week. Now I'm leaving.' Just as Harry realized the Knight Bus didn't count as under-age magic a large fiery bird swooped unto his bedroom from the now unbarred window.  
In surprise Harry muttered, 'Fawkes? What are you doing here?' The phoenix, which had obviously matured a great deal from the last time Harry had seen him, landed on a shelf next to him. Harry's eyes narrowed, 'Got a letter from Dumbledore do you? I'll take a stab at what it says. Something along the lines of stay where you are?' As he spat those fighting words at Fawkes he realized that the bird had no letter.  
'Oh, sorry,' he muttered rather sheepishly. Harry reached out and stroked Fawkes while saying, 'He didn't send you at all did he? You came by yourself didn't you?' Harry could have sworn the phoenix gave a distinct nod. Fawkes ambled over to a large pitcher that Harry had been given to store water in. The Dursleys had obviously come to the conclusion that the less they saw of Harry the safer they would be. 'All the better,' Harry had thought.  
Harry made to pick up the pitcher and withdrew his hand quickly as Fawkes began to attack it. 'Ok ok. I won't touch the water jug,' he mumbled as he rubbed his sore hand. He then tried to get to the door. Fawkes attacked him again. 'Arg,' he yelled swatting the bird away. He then sat on his bed trying to understand what Fawkes was trying to get him to do. Finally he made a guess.  
'Fawkes,' he said calmly, 'I'm to put the jug in my trunk and take you and it with me.' The phoenix seemed to approve of this and allowed him to carry out his actions. Then once again he made for the door. 'Ack!' he yelled as Fawkes attacked him again. He backed away from the door and the pecking ceased. Fawkes glided to the window and stared out of it then at Harry, then back again.  
'Wait, you want to take me to The Burrow?' he asked slowly. Again he thought he saw the bird nod. Harry got up with his trunk in one hand and walked over to Fawkes. He grabbed on to one of the bird's legs and Fakes took off. They soared upwards into a patch of cloud to conceal themselves until night had truly fallen (the last bit of sun was disappearing of the horizon.)  
Harry couldn't help but smile when he thought of his Aunt and Uncles' reactions. But his smile soon faded when they missed the turn for The Burrow. 'Fawkes?' he called, 'Where are you taking me?' Of course the great bird did not reply but Harry's question was soon answered.  
He was sure he was mistaken but he thought he was seeing Hogsmede. Sure enough in a few minutes Harry found himself flying over the wizarding village. Now completely confused his brow furrowed. Surely Fawkes wasn't taking him to Hogwarts! And indeed he was not.  
About 5 minutes after his first sightings of Hogsmede Fawkes landed on a familiar cave-side rock platform. Quickly Harry realized where he was. 'This is where – where he hid,' Harry said quietly. Before he could contemplate this fact for very long he became aware of Fawkes attacking his trunk.  
Harry got up, unlatched the trunk, took out the pitcher, and laid it on a flattish rock. He paid no further heed to the pitcher or Fawkes till he heard the sound of running water. Harry whipped around and found himself starring in awe at what appeared to be a phoenix who had sprouted a dreadful leak.  
Fawkes had a steady stream of clear liquid coming out of his eyes. It steadily filled the pitcher then stopped abruptly. 'What have you just done?' Harry asked ludicrously.  
  
_A/N: Ooooo a cliffhanger first chapter! Promise I'll write again soon. Review for faster updates for if one knows others are reading ones writing one shall be inspired to write much more frequently. :) Also this is my first fanfiction so don't be too brutal._


	2. Orange and Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp and most likely I never will.  
  
The liquid in the pitcher was now turning a bit orange and Harry watched it transfixed. 'What's going on?' he mumbled. Yesterday he was taken from his 'home' by Fawkes and now he was sitting in the cave Sirius used to hide in watching liquid that came out of Fawkes' eye turn slightly orange. The only word he could think of to describe these events would be weird. But, being the famous 'Boy Who Lived', Harry was extremely used to weird.  
  
As he continued to stare at the pitcher he heard a sharp crack then fell to the ground as a memory unwillingly filled his head.  
  
Crack! A framed picture fell of the wall as Uncle Vernon slammed the door. "You!" he growled repeatedly at Harry.  
"Yes, me," Harry replied dully.  
"You'll write to your strange friends everyday to let them know of your well being. You'll stay away from your aunt, your cousin, and me. Do you understand me?" Vernon asked.  
Harry made quite a show of wiping the spit off of his face then he said, "Yes, I understand your little rules."  
  
"Harry? Harry? Is that you? What's going on? I thought I was dead. Harry?" asked a familiar voice as Harry came to. This voice sped up Harry's recovery time a great lot. He sat bolt upright, "Sirius?"  
  
A small smile spread across Sirius Black's now skeletal features as he nodded. It took Harry a moment to take in what had just happened. He had passed out and then he came around to find Sirius' head floating in the pitcher of phoenix tears. "Now, if you could tell me what's going on..." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Oh! Yes, of course," replied Harry in a shaken voice, "I was going to leave the Dursley's to take the Knight Bus to The Burrow and Fawkes showed up. He took me to this cave you used to use then he sprouted a leak of sorts. Then there was a loud cracking sound, I passed out, and then I came around to find you floating in the pitcher."  
  
Harry knew the only reason he was able to get out his story was the fact that he was 75% sure that he was dreaming. He was about to ask Sirius about this until he noticed Fawkes frantically trying to get his attention. "What is it now?" he asked the bird.  
  
Fawkes came over and nipped at Harry's ear, then flying in the direction of Hogwarts, and then repeating the process. "Hogwarts? Now? But it's summer. No ones there!" he exclaimed.  
  
It was Sirius' turn to talk, "Oh yes there is. There is always some one at Hogwarts. And obviously," he said gesturing to Fawkes," There is someone there that Fawkes wants you to see."  
  
"Right. Ok," Harry said as he picked up Sirius and grabbed onto Fawkes leg. He had decided that he could ask a teacher to cast his trunk to the castle as he valued Sirius over it. As Fawkes took off Sirius warned Harry to be careful,  
"Just don't drop me Harry."  
"I won't," he replied with utmost honesty. Right now, to Harry, undergoing the Cruciatus Curse then give Sirius up again. Of course, he didn't voice this in fear of contradiction.  
  
As the group soared over Hogsmede and entered Hogwarts school grounds Harry felt as if someone had cast a Cheering Charm on him. He found himself unable to stop smiling. In fact it took him a while to realize how slow Fawkes was flying. "Fawkes is flying awfully slow," he pointed out.  
"Reckon he doesn't want me to pour out over the grounds," replied Sirius. Then as he looked at Harry a grin played across his face. "Missed me a bit?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Oh, um, yeah," Harry said turning slightly red. Then he hastily changed the subject, "Whom do you think Fawkes is taking us to?"  
"Dumbledore probably or maybe Remus. He might be back to fill in the Defence Against The Dark Arts post," Sirius suggested.  
  
Harry thought of the two possibilities. He didn't like either of them very much. The last time he had seen Professor Dumbledore he had torn apart his office and broken many of his belongings. Though Dumbledore didn't seem very shaken by any of this Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty and ashamed.  
  
Harry burned with rage every time he thought about the last time he had seen Lupin. Especially now, knowing that Sirius wasn't truly dead. Lupin had been the one who had stopped Harry from reaching into the veil to save Sirius. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe that had saved Harry from suffering the same fate. Maybe not.  
  
Thinking about these two events upset Harry. "Sirius?" he began, "Last time I saw Dumbledore I tore apart his office and the last time I saw Lupin – well he stopped me from reaching into the veil to save you."  
  
Sirius paused, "Well, I am quite sure Dumbledore shall forgive you completely. Also, what Remus did saved you from death. If you had reached into the veil you would have been dragged in too. If you did anything," he paused again then said, "rash then I'm sure old Moony will forgive you as well."  
  
Harry smiled; these words calmed him greatly. Before he knew it Fawkes had flown them threw a window of Hogwarts. They landed softly and Fawkes began gliding towards a familiar office. "Dumbledore it is then," he said under his breath. As the group walked up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office Fawkes let out a series of caws. The passage to the office began visible and Harry, Sirius, and Fawkes ascended the stairs. Once they reached the top Fawkes cawed again and the door swung open. "Oh, Fakes there you are," said a recognizable voice form within the room, "Now, who did you bring with you?"  
  
A/N: First and foremost I would like to thank, volleypickle16 (I put more spaces : )) , Joulez, Mooncheese, Dianne Stuart (I took your advice see paragraph 3), laussica, MalusMagus (your going to have to wait to find out about pairings), hots4harry73, and Eric2. Remember review faster and I'll update faster. Oh, and I hope you'll like what I've got planned next. 


	3. Lirus CK Isab

Disclaimer: What part of _fan_fiction do you people not understand? If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing a _fan_fiction?  
  
_"Now who did you bring with you?"_  
  
Fawkes flew into the room and sat down on his perch. Harry took this as cue to walk into the room himself. "Oh, Harry. Fawkes went to take you away from the muggles?" Dumbledore asked, "Were they treating you that horribly?" Harry managed a small shake of the head.  
  
"T-they were treating me just fine Professor," he choked out.  
  
"Then I wonder why Fawkes wanted to take you away?" Dumbledore said curiously.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore," Sirius said in answer. Dumbledore's attention deterred from Harry and focused on the pitcher. Harry looked to Dumbledore's face and saw, for the first time, a look of pure surprise.  
  
After a minute seemed to have worked out what had happened. "Good show Fawkes," he praised the bird. "You see Harry," he said motioning for the young wizard to take a seat, "not even I had thought this possibly. Today, Fawkes has proved me wrong. Though, Harry, I must warn you. If we do not figure out how to return Sirius to his material form by sunset tomorrow then he will be lost, I fear, forever."  
  
Sirius and Harry took in their new information. "You mean you don't know how?" Harry sputtered. Dumbledore gravely shook his head. "How long do we have then?" he asked.  
  
"Twenty-nine hours," replied Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Harry.  
  
"To look for answers. Search the books in my office while I am gone," Dumbledore said while closing the door. Once the door closed Harry heard a distinct pop signalling that Dumbledore had disapparate. Why didn't Dumbledore just disapparate in his office? 'Maybe it leaves a signature like a wand and he didn't want anyone to come to his office with me in it,' he thought. Yes that would be it.  
  
Harry set Sirius down on Dumbledore's deck and walked over to a wall filled with books. Harry scanned over the titles : _Gringrotts Goblins: What They're Really Like, Wizarding Chess VS. Muggle Chess: Which one is king?, All About Pensives, So You Want To Be A Headmaster..., Apparating Anatomy, 7000 Things For Ghosts To Do, The Book Of Replenishing Pranks: Do one and another will appear, So Your Friend Died And Was Brought Back By Phoenix Tears and You Want To Know How To Keep Them From Getting Lost Again.  
_  
Harry pulled out the last book and stared at it oddly. He ended up coming to the conclusion that some people just have too much time on their hands. Harry sat down next to Sirius and showed him the text. "Lucky for us some people have too much time on their hands," he said as if reading Harry's mind. Harry nodded and cracked open the book.  
"Where's Hermione when you need her," he muttered as he began to read.  
  
_Phoenix tears are very powerful and they have probably saver your friend's life. There are two ways of bringing the person back to their original form. Therefore other then the introduction this book contains two chapters. Flip to chapter one for what to do when you no longer have you phoenix around. Go to chapter two if you still have the phoenix.  
_  
Harry flipped to two.  
  
_Lucky you! You have a very easy time her indeed. Since you still have the phoenix about all you have to do is get the phoenix to create a fire. Then pour the tears over the fire. The person who died shall be back without a glitch (1)._

_ (1)The person sometimes receives minor burns.  
_  
"That's all!" Harry mumbled shutting the book. He got up and walked  
over to Fawkes. "Fawkes, can you make a fire? Please?" he begged. Happy to oblige the phoenix set the book on fire. "Err, I hope this doesn't happen again." Harry said with a nervous laugh.  
  
He then went and picked up Sirius and before Sirius could complain he dumped him over the fire. The fire sizzled and crackled. It turned blue, green, and then back to red. Then it started to die out. In its place sat a very skeletal looking Sirius. "What in the" Sirius began but a popping sound interrupted him. Dumbledore was back.  
  
"I see you found out how to revive Sirius Harry," he said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, um, sorry about your book sir." Harry replied.  
  
"I daresay I have to many of them anyways," said Dumbledore, "now, Sirius, you need to eat something." Not a truer fact could he have uttered. Sirius' eyes were sunken, he could have slid between the bricks for he was so thin, and his skin looked like it was falling off his bones. Sirius nodded and food appeared in front of him.  
  
After a while when Sirius insisted he was full the matter of what to do with Sirius arose. "Now as you both might have realized the entire world cannot know of Sirius' condition. It would not only endanger him, but phoenixes as well. Do you understand," Dumbledore asked. Both Harry and Sirius had already come to this conclusion and they nodded their agreement.  
  
"Good. Though I do not think you have quite realized how secretive this must be. Yes, Harry you may tell Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley but that is all. I shall tell Professor Mcgonagall. No one else is to know. Not even the Order. Do you both understand," Dumbledore explained. Again the pair nodded in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore started talking again, "I am not, however, suggesting Sirius go into hiding again. As you know Harry, Professor Umbridge has been fired. Consequently the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts is once again open."  
  
"You aren't suggesting" began Sirius but he was cut off a second time.  
  
"Yes, I am suggesting that you, Sirius, fill in the position." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"But what about the secrecy?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Sirius' appearance shall be changed and he will be given an alias. No one will make the connection Sirius Black and Lirus C.K. Isab," as Dumbledore said this he created Sirius' name in red sparks and rearranged the letters to form the alias. Sirius nodded his approval and Harry sat and watched in silence.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered.  
  
"Apparo," yelled Dumbledore as he cast the spell.  
  
The change was instant. Where Sirius was standing a slightly shorter man. He had brown hair that resembled Sirius' own. He had ice blue eyes and was of normal weight. When Sirius spoke his voice was similar, "Wow," he said.  
  
"Now, Lirus, you may not take off this cover until the end of the year," explained Dumbledore, "Then you may change to your normal self for the summer and change back when the next school year comes. You do not have to stay when Harry leaves the school but you may if you want."  
  
Lirus said, "Thank you Dumble- err- Professor."  
  
"Now off to the DADA teachers office and room for you two. I have had a cot brought in for you Harry. I bid you both a goodnight." Dumbledore said in dismissal.  
  
Harry and Lirus rose and walked off to the DADA office.

_A/N: A Thankyou to Eric2(I hope this answers your question), volleypickle16 , and MalusMagus(I know Remus wouldn't acutally take the DADA job back as you probably figured otu from reading this chapter and I mean the last major time her saw Remus) for reviweing. Keep it up guys and so will I!_


	4. Of Owls and Floo

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. You don't sue me.

_A/N: This is a chapter of letters going back and forth from Ron and Hermione (mostly)._  
  
Dear Ron,  
I haven't gotten a letter from Harry for a while. Do you know if he's ok?  
  
Hermione

Dear Hermione,  
We haven't gotten any letters either. When I asked Mum about it she said that he was fine.  
Ron

Dear Ron,  
Ask your mum how she knows Harry's ok.  
Hermione

Dear Hermione,  
She says Dumbledore told her he's ok.  
Ron

Ron,  
You're such a git! Oh, never mind. I'll send a letter Dumbledore.  
Hermione

Dear Professor,  
Ron has informed me that you have informed Mrs. Weasley of Harry's well-being. Could you please tell me where I can contact him?  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione J. Granger

Hermione,  
Why am I a git?  
Ron

Dear Miss. Granger,  
You may contact Mr. Potter at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom here at Hogwarts.  
Yours Truly,  
Professor Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore  
Hogwarts Headmaster

Ron,  
The first thing you should have done upon receiving that news was owl Professor Dumbledore. Not that big of a deal actually. I over- reacted a bit.  
Hermione

Dear Harry,  
What's going on? You haven't sent us an owl for ages? Please inform us as to what's going on.  
With great concern,  
Hermione

Dear Hermione,  
It's ok. I was stupid. Let me know when you get a response from Harry.  
Ron

Dear Hermione,  
There isn't much I can tell you in a letter. Ask Dumbledore if you and Ron can come to Hogwarts earlier and stay with me.  
Harry

Dear Ron,  
Harry can't say anything in a letter. I'm going to owl Professor Dumbledore and see if we can go to Hogwarts early and join him. I now understand his behaviour last year a lot more. It's horrible to be in the dark.  
Hermione

Dear Sir,  
I am owling you to request that Ron and I join Harry at Hogwarts. I await your reply.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione

Dear Hermione,  
Let me know what Dumbledore says. Mum's already said I could go if I'm allowed. Ginny's being real annoying complaining and saying she should be allowed to come too. Owl me soon.  
Ron

Dear Miss. Granger,  
You and Mr. Weasley may join Mr. Potter here at Hogwarts. Come by floo to my office within in an hour of receiving this letter.  
Yours truly,  
Professor Dumbledore  
Hogwarts Headmaster

Ron,  
Go by floo to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hurry! By the time you get this you'll only have about half an hour left. You must be there by 5:00 pm!  
Hermione

Hermione Granger gathered up her things and ran down the stairs. "Mum!" she wailed, "I need a ride to London!" Mrs. Granger happily obliged and took her daughter to London, or to be more specific, Diagon Alley. Once there Hermione used the floo in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
She stepped into the green flames and clearly said, "Professor Dumbledore's office." In a woosh she was at her destination. "Hello Professor," she said in grereting seeing the aging wizard waiting patiently at his desk.  
  
"Aw, Miss. Granger. I see you found a way to get her by floo. I didn't think it'd be a problem for a bright witch of your status," he said with a smile, "I assume Mr. Weasley will be here shortly."  
  
Just as the words tumbled out of Dumbledore's mouth Ron fell out of the fire. "Oof," he said hastily pulling himself up. His ears were bright red with embarrassment. "Oh, Hello Professor, Hermione."  
  
"Good day Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Now I assume you both wish to see your friend?" he asked. He was answered with a series of nods. "Very well, follow me." With that Dumbledore got up and began to descend the stairs leading out of his office.  
  
The pair quickly followed and soon found themselves in front of the DADA office. Dumbledore pushed open the door and bid Hermione and Ron a goodnight. Then he walked off back towards his office. Ron walked in first. He saw Harry and Lirus talking. "Hey Harry!" he said with a grin. "You must be the new Defence teacher. I'm Ron Weasley," he said extending his hand.  
  
Hermione followed suit. She walked in and said hello to Harry and Lirus. After shaking Lirus' hand after Ron she asked politely, "What's your name Professor?"  
  
"I'm Professor Lirus CK Isab," Lirus replied.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open; as for her the connection was instant, "Sirius!" 

_A/N: Thank you to, Rachael(as for the challenge I'll try once this story is finished if you don't mind), Madam-Kati (I didn't want something plain for Sirius' alias. You also may be pronouncing it differently then I, Lirus (Lie-rus)), MalusMagus (Yes, Hermione will and has, besides Harry was told he was allowed to tell Ron and Hermione anyways), hots4harry73 (Yeah, I agree, I may revise that chapter once I'm done), volleypickle16(Alas, James and Lily will not be brought back (in this fic). They didn't die and fall behind the veil as Sirius did and that (in this fic) is why he could be brought back. And yes, there will be lots of pranks and fun with Severus), Eric2(You'll have to wait and find out ;)), and I'm not the weakest link. This chapter was a little different so tell me what you think._


	5. Sparks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! How many times must I tell you people this?  
  
"Sirius is that you?" demanded Hermione her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
While Hermione said this Harry had walked up behind Lirus and taped him on the back. Lirus rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket and handed Harry a galleon. After doing that he turned to Hermione and said, "Yes it's me, Hermione." Behind Hermione Ron was a ghostly white. He was opening and closing his mouth as if trying to say something but failing miserably.  
  
Finally he choked out, "But you're dead!"  
  
"Well, I was but now, as you've probably guessed, I'm not," Lirus replied. "But I must ask you to please only refer to me as Lirus and once school starts, Professor Isab," he said with a small smile.  
  
"But Siri- err- Lirus, what if someone recognizes you?" concern was evident in Hermione's voice.  
  
"Depends who it is I guess. I mean if Professor Mcgonagall realizes who I am it won't be that big of a deal. But say if that Malfoy kid recognizes me we'll have to use a memory charm on him and a strong one at that," Sirius replied.  
  
"Lirus, how'd you get back?" Ron asked timidly. Everyone turned to face him for he had not spoken for quite sometime.  
  
"Well, I'll let Harry tell you that, because to be honest I'm not quite sure myself," answered Sirius.  
  
"Err, well, Fawkes came to Privet Drive and saw that I was packing my trunk. He made me take this pitcher with me and then flew me to the cave where Sirius hid during fourth year. There I took out the pitcher and placed it on a rock and it looked like Fawkes had sprout a leak," Harry started.  
  
"Of course! Phoenix tears!" cried Hermione. When everyone turned to look at her apparently annoyed about the interruption she blushed and whispered, "Sorry, sorry."  
  
"Anyways," Harry continued, "after that the tears started to turn orange and then there was a really loud cracking sound. I sort of fell and passed out and relived a memory then. When I woke I heard Sirius' voice coming from the pitcher and Fawkes took us to Hogwarts. There we found how to give Sirius his material form back and change his appearance. That's how Sirius got back," Harry finished with a smile.  
  
"Now that we're done with the stories let's start having fun," Lirus recommended.  
  
"But Lirus you're a teacher!" exclaimed Hermione wildly.  
  
"No, I'll be your teacher when term starts and who says I'm going to be stuck up like some of the other teachers?" objected Lirus.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, just let it go for once," complained Ron.  
  
"Well, ok, I guess it's alright. We do need a bit of fun with everything that's been going on to so, ok, let's go," Hermione agreed with a grin.  
  
"What do you guys have planned?" asked Ron curiously. He was answered by two large mischievous smiles and a 'you'll see'.  
  
The group ventured out into the hall and headed for the Great Hall. "We've planned something for the opening feast," explained Harry, "Dumbledore said it's ok, though he doesn't know exactly what we're going to do. It'll scare some of the cowardly first years to death!"  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked hesitating a bit as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh, nothing dangerous," Harry replied as they got onto the stage where the sorting normally took place.  
  
The sorting hat sat on a stool on the stage. Harry shoved the hat onto his head so he could arrange the last details with it. 'So we'll charm you and then you'll go back to Dumbledore's office till the sorting ok?' he thought.  
  
'Yes, that is fine. Though I still say that'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, I know. I would have been great in Slytherin' Harry took the hat off his head and replaced it on the stool. "Everything's a go," he told the others.  
  
"Now, who's best at charms? I've never really been good at them myself and I don't feel like messing this up," Lirus explained.  
  
"Oh, I am," Hermione, said triumphantly. Lirus took out the charm and showed it to Hermione. She nodded then waited for Lirus to explain the rest of the spell.  
  
"After Hermione charms the hat I'll cast one for each house so we can see how it'll work," Lirus explained. Harry understood for he had been helping plan this but Ron was clueless.  
  
"What? What's happening?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Just wait and see Ron," answered Hermione. She then took out her wand and waved it in a circle as she recited the incantation, "_Quattuor domus. Ferocia. Captiosus. Fides. Versutia. Ardere_." (1) Sparks flew from Hermione's wand and enveloped the hat.  
  
"Ah, very good," Lirus commented as he stepped forward, "Now to see if it worked. _Ferocia_." A mist floated from Lirus' wand and went underneath the hat.  
  
After a moment the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" and a golden lion made of sparks floated around the brim of the hat.  
  
"Great! Excellent! Now to test the others. ._ Captiosus_." Lirus yelled. More mist flew out of his wand and under the hat.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" A bronze raven made of sparks floated around the rim this time.  
  
"_Fides_!" Lirus' cast.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" A black badger made of sparks appeared around the rim.  
  
"_Versutia_!" Lirus' shouted.  
  
"Slytherin!" A silver snake of sparks made it's way around the rim.  
  
"That was wicked!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Yes, it was really good you guys," agreed Harry as he picked up the hat.  
  
"Well, we better get back, it's late now," remarked Lirus. Everyone agreed.  
  
"I'll take the hat back to Dumbledore," Harry offered.  
  
"Ok, but make sure you come right back," warned Lirus.  
  
"I will," said Harry as he walked to Dumbledore's office. Once he was there he realized he was unaware of the password. "Err," but before he could make a guess the door opened.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I was hoping you'd be the one to deliver the Sorting Hat back to me. Care to come in?" he asked. Harry nodded recognizing the question as not really a question but a polite way of telling him to come in. "Take a seat Mr. Potter. I'd like to talk to you."  
  
_A/N: the translations to the spells were basically: 1.Four house. Bravery. Intellect. Loyalty. Cunning. Glow. 2. Bravery. 3. Intellect. 4. Loyalty. 5. Cunning. They were in Latin. I am going on vacation on Sunday so I will not have Internet access for a while. I will return late Wednesday and will try to get the next chapter up by Friday. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways on to the thank-yous: Eric2 (Ron didn't faint but he turned to white and was speechless. : )), UR PA (Thanks!), volleypickle16 (Thank you!), Cypress Philomerra (Yes, I was referring to the length), hots4harry73(Thanks!), MalusMagus (Thank you!)._


	6. July 31st Part 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine so please do not charge me a fine.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long on the update. I had it written by Saturday and was waiting for my beta to check it but I couldn't get a hold of her and still haven't. Sorry forry any excessive errors. Anyways on to the chapter!  
  
_ "Take a seat Mr. Potter. I'd like to talk to you."  
  
_ Harry Potter nervously sat down opposite of the headmaster, "What is it Professor?"  
  
"Well, Harry, I assume with all of the recent events you have failed to notice the date," Albus Dumbledore replied smiling slightly. He took 2 envelopes out of a drawer of his desk. "It's the 31st of July Harry; your birthday." Harry's eyes widened. Had it really been that long since he had left his Aunt and Uncle's house?  
  
"Well, er, yes, it is isn't it?" he said unable to think of anything else.  
  
The headmaster chuckled slightly before he began to speak again, "Harry, these two envelopes I have here, one is a birthday card from Remus Lupin, who is unaware the Sirius has been brought back, and the other is a letter form your parents that was to be delivered to you on your sixteenth birthday if they were to pass away. Which would you like to see first?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "I'll look at the card, but Professor?" Dumbledore nodded. "Are we aloud to tell Professor Lupin of Sirius' return?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, you are, but he has long since stopped being your Professor and has asked you to call him Remus," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry nodded then picked up the card and ripped open the envelope.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Professor Dumbledore has told me that you have been moved to Hogwarts for 'reasons I will know of soon enough.' I would ask what these reasons are but I doubt you could tell me in a letter. On a lighter note, Happy Birthday! For your birthday I have decided to come and pick you (and anyone else you wish to include) up and take you to Diagon Alley for the day. I hope you will enjoy the chance to get out. I assume Professor Dumbledore is keeping you on school grounds (for a good reason). I will pick you up at 3 o' clock today. Happy Birthday!  
-Remus Lupin  
  
Harry sat down the card and grinned. Today would be great fun. "I trust you are happy with your letter. Now to give you the other one," Dumbledore handed Harry the letter from his parents. Slowly Harry opened it and looked at its contents.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
Today should be a very Happy Day for you; you're sixteen! Don't let the fact that we are not with you to celebrate get you down. Though we may not be here with you we did not forget to buy you a gift. We hope you like it. In your Gringrotts volt there is now a 50-galleon certificate to Honeydukes and a picture of us three together at Godrics Hollow. Enjoy. Happy Birthday son.  
  
Love,  
Your parents  
  
Harry let the card fall out of his hand. It was always hard for him to live without his parents. He missed them dearly. But now, more then ever, it hit him that he would be without them till the day he died. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and hastily wiped it away. "Thank you Professor," he mumbled making to get up.  
  
"There is one more thing I'd like to tell you Harry," Dumbledore announced, "You will have extra lessons at the end of the day. While your friends go to the common room to do their homework you will continue private lessons with an arrangement of teachers here at Hogwarts. At the beginning of term you will be given a time-turner to help manage. I hope you understand. Also the rest of the teachers will be joining us on August 15." Harry nodded and walked out of the office. He glanced at his watch. 2:45.....2:45!  
  
Harry broke out into a run. He made it to the Defence classroom by 2:50. "Come on," he gasped, "Remus is coming to take us to Diagon Alley in ten minutes. Let's go." With that Hermione and Ron excitedly got up and gathered everything they would need to take with them. Lirus hesitated.  
  
"Does he know?" he asked Harry.  
"No, but we're aloud to tell him. I was thinking you could come to the door in you animigus form and then transform back to Lirus once Remus figures out it's you," Harry suggested. Lirus grinned and nodded and they made their way to the front entrance. They arrived just seconds before Remus knocked on the door.  
  
Lirus transformed and Harry opened the door. "Hello Remus," he said cheerily. Remus walked in and nodded to both Hermione and Ron in greeting. He stopped when he saw the large grim-ish dog standing at his feet.  
"Who sent you a dog for your birthday Harry," he asked not realizing who the 'dog' really was.

"No one," replied Harry, still smiling.

"But then.." Remus began. He stopped and looked more closely at the dog. "It can't be. Sirius?"

Lirus turned back, "Sure is Moony. Though I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Lirus. My alias," Lirus explained changing the name Sirius Black to Lirus C.K. Isab in the air.

"But-but, how?" Remus asked, stunned.

"All in good time Moony, all in good time," Lirus replied as they walked out the door and headed to Hogsmede where they would take a portkey to Diagon Alley.  
  
_A/N: Sorry for taking so long but I was horribly tired after my vacation and found myself unable to come up with any ideas for this chapter. Thank- yous: UR PA (), Eric2, hots4harry73, and volleypickle16 (yes a few pranks on Snape are a necessity). Now remember these 3 simple steps. 1. You read. 2. You review. 3. I write more chapters. Got it? Good. Now follow the steps....._


	7. July 31st Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will not own Harry Potter in the future chapters. Why must I do these? Stupid sue-crazy lawyers.  
  
_"All in good time Moony, all in good time," Lirus replied as they walked out the door and headed to Hogsmede where they would take a portkey to Diagon Alley.  
_  
As the group of friends walked to Diagon Alley Lirus explained to Remus what had happened. "So that's how we got to this day," he concluded just as they reached the portkey. Remus nodded his understanding but still seemed dazed by the idea. "Ok, everyone," Lirus said, "3-2-1." Harry felt a familiar pull behind his navel.  
  
In almost an instant Harry and his friends found themselves in Diagon Alley. There they were met with owls who had their school supply lists. Ron also received his sisters and figured he should buy the stuff so his mum didn't have to go back.  
  
"So, Harry, where to first?" Remus asked. Harry smiled.

* * *

Back at the Burrow Ginny Weasley clutched an oddly wrapped package. It appeared to be some sort of a rectangle but no one could be quite sure. Ginny looked nervously over her shoulder into the kitchen. Her mother, Molly Weasley, was busy cooking something for lunch. Ginny hesitated but then grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace. She jumped in after it and whispered clearly, "Hogwarts."  
  
When she arrived at Hogwarts she was covered in soot. She stumbled out and looked around trying to see where she had come out. She quickly realized she was in the Headmaster's office. "Hello Miss. Weasley, I was wondering when you would join us," the Headmaster said with amusement evident in his voice, "Does your mother know you came?" Ginny sheepishly shook her head. "Ah, I see, well, I'll send her a letter letting her know of your well-being. Mr. Potter and his friends have gone to Diagon Alley for the day. I assume they will be back shortly. You may go to the DADA office and wait for them there. Oh, and Lirus may tell you his secret."  
  
"Er - ok," Ginny said confused. She walked out of the Headmaster's office and to the Defence Against the Dark Arts office.

* * *

About an hour later Harry and his friends walked into the Great Hall laughing. They had had a wonderful time and everyone had secretly bought Harry a present. As they made their way to the Defence office they were completely unaware of the surprise that they would get.  
  
Lirus reached out and opened the door. The group walked in and stopped. Ron was the first to speak, "Ginny?" he nearly yelled.  
"Hi everyone," she said quietly.  
"What are you doing here? Does Mum know? I can't believe you'd come here without owling first!" Ron fired at her.  
Ginny thought for a moment then she said, "I came to see you guys. No. Why? And Dumbledore said that somebody named Lirus is supposed to tell me their secret."  
The group stared at her making sense of what she said. Then Lirus stepped forward. "I am Lirus. I am also," here he stopped as her transformed back to Sirius, "Sirius." Ginny's eyes widened as she fell back in a dead faint.  
  
When Ginny came to Sirius had changed back to Lirus and everyone was gathered around her. "You ok?" Ron asked trying to hide the annoyance.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Ginny said sitting up. "Oh, Harry, these three things came for you while you were out," she said as she reached behind her and handed Harry two envelopes (they were taped to boxes.)  
Harry took the items and started in on them. He took the first envelope. It was from the Dumbledore.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
Happy Birthday. As you may have noticed you had some different items on your supply list. They are for you extra lessons. Three Levels of Occlumency and Legilimency By Withard Hootcheck is for your Occlumency and Legilimency class, which will be on Monday's with Professor Snape. An Advanced Study of Animagi by Minerva Mcgonagall is for your Animagi Studies class with Professor Mcgonagall, which is on Tuesdays. Completely Unforgivable by Scethia Sluchy is for you Unforgivable Curse Studies with me, Professor Dumbledore. That will be held on Wednesdays. How To Heal Yourself and Others In Five Seconds Or Less by Healer Wickle is for your Healing Class with Madame Pomfrey is on Thursdays. Dealing With All Forms of Evil by Unknown is for you Defence Against Evil class on Fridays with Professor Isab. The DA will know be a legal club and will be held on Sunday. Gryffindor Quiditch practise will be on Wednesdays and Saturdays. As you may have guessed you will have an immense workload. Inside the attached box is a time-turner like Miss Granger had in your third year. You may use it to keep up with your studies. Have a nice day.  
Yours Truly,  
Professor Dumbledore  
Hogwarts Headmaster  
  
Harry sat that letter down next to the box it came with. He wasn't sure whether to be happy that he was going to learn more ways to defend himself or mad about all the extra classes. Especially the ones with Snape. He decided not to worry himself and picked up the last letter and box. He opened the letter and knew it was form Hagrid the second he saw the messy scrawl.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! Baked you a cake. Enjoy!

Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the box to find a small cake with blue icing. On it in Hagrid's writing it said "Happy 16th Birthday Harry!" Harry smiled and set down the box.  
  
Then Ginny spoke up, "Um, Harry I have a present for you too." Ginny handed Harry the badly wrapped package. Harry thanked her and ripped it open. Inside he found a book entitled 1000 Worst Quiditch Accidents. "It's magic so it updates itself," Ginny added.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said with a warm smile.  
  
"Excuse me," Ron said and Harry turned around awkwardly realizing he'd been staring at Ginny.  
"Oh, yes," Harry began but stopped when he saw they all had presents as well. He smiled and began to open them. Remus got Harry a defence book to help plan DA lessons. Ron got Harry an assortment of treats and pranks from his brothers' shop. Hermione got Harry a homework planner and a bunch of muggle sweets. Lirus' present outdid them all though. Lirus had given Harry the deed to his flying mototcycle. "Thank you all so much!" exclaimed Harry throwing his arms around each of his friends (lingering a bit when it was Ginny's turn.), "this has been my best birthday yet!"  
  
_A/N: Sorry I've been busy all week. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I'd also like to point out that I've written a Harry Potter songfic entitled Ready, Willing, and Able. If you all have a chance could you r&r? It'd make my day. Well, anyways, on to the thank-yous. Thank you: volleypickle16, Lady Slone of Snow Mt, hikki116 (I kept that in!?! I thought I took out that part. –hits head on desk-, nathalie, hots4harry73, Madam-Kati (Depends how you say it. If you say Leer-us, then yes. But if you say it the way I say it, Lie-rus, then no.) and Eric2. Read and Review all! _


	8. The Parseltounged Voice

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 7.

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to hots4harry73 because they were the only one here to review my songfic. (Thank-you so much by the way!) Sorry to the rest. Who knows, maybe there's still time? Don't know if anyone cares but whatever. And so yeah, on with the chapter._  
  
_ "This has been my best birthday yet!"_  
  
After Harry's small party the group all went to their rooms. Upon Ginny's arrival Dumbledore opened up Gryffindor Tower for everyone's (except Lirus') use. The group groggily climbed the stairs to their dorms and bid each other a good night.  
  
"Night Gin, Hermione," chorused Ron and Harry.  
"Night," Ginny and Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione and Ginny closed the door behind themselves as they entered their dorm. They changed into pyjamas, sat on their beds (even though Ginny's a year younger for the summer she was allowed to stay in the same room as Hermione) and prepared to discuss the day with each other.  
  
"So," began Hermione, "do you like him?"  
"Who?" asked Ginny playing dumb.  
Hermione exaggeratedly rolled her eyes, "Harry of course."  
"What? No!" replied Ginny in fake outrage.  
"Are you prepared to say that under Veritaserum? (A/N: Sorry if I messed up on the spelling of that.)" Hermione asked slyly while pulling out a vile of the truth potion.  
Ginny gasped. "Where'd you get it?" she exclaimed an edge of horror to her voice.  
"Knockturn Alley."  
"When did..."  
"When I left to go use the restroom," Hermione answered.  
"Why?" Ginny asked perplexed. This wasn't like Hermione.  
"Well since Sirius –er- I mean Lirus surprised me I want to question all new people I befriend and get truthful answers. I remembered Professor Snape saying this was the strongest truth potion out there," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said while thinking, 'Now that sounds more like Hermione.' "But...you wouldn't use that on me, would you?"  
"Oh, I think I would," Hermione drawled.  
"Fine! I like him!" Ginny shouted a bit too loudly. Her face rapidly changed red as she dove under the covers of her bed. A muffled "Goodnight," came from the beds direction.  
Hermione laughed softly to herself. 'Thought so,' she thought before letting herself drift into a restful sleep.

* * *

Harry and Ron shut the door of their dorm and got ready for the night. Then, as the girls did, they sat on their beds and talked for a bit. Though unlike the girls they were slightly less tactful.  
  
"So, Harry, you like Ginny?" Ron asked.  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know. A little I guess," Harry shrugged.  
"Hmm, ok," Ron replied.  
"What about you? You like anyone?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, Lavendar's ok I guess," he replied.  
"That so. Did you know that I'm in the book Gin gave me?" Harry asked switching their topic to Quiditch.  
"No! Really? Let's see then," Ron replied as Harry dug the book out of his bag.  
Harry took out the book and showed Ron his spot of number ninety- five.  
  
_#95 Harry James Potter; Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Harry Potter holds spot ninety-five for when he broke his arm in his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before you judge this case listen to its entirety. Mr. Potter was chased by a tampered bludger for the entire game when it finally outwitted the now 6th year seeker. It smashed into his elbow and broke the bone. This is something resident Healer Poppy Pomfrey could have fixed in seconds. But Harry's DADA teacher, (at the time) Gilderoy Lockhart, thought he knew best. He attempted to heal the young seeker with an_ Emoveo Ossis _spell. This is a spell most wizards know as the bone removal curse. Anyways, it removed the bone rendering Mr. Potter's arm to resort to a rubber-like state. Madame Pomfrey had to use skello-grow on poor Mr. Potter in order to save his arm.  
_  
"Wicked," breathed Ron. At about this time the pair heard Ginny yell out, "Fine! I like him!" This caused Ron to smirk, "Hmm, maybe she likes you too." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Night Ron, I'm tired," Harry said and Ron agreed.

* * *

_"I know something you think I don't," a person using parseltounge whispered. Harry looked around but all he could see was black nothingness.  
  
"Hello?" he called. The voice repeated itself, "I know something you think I don't."_

* * *

Harry woke up in a cold sweat clutching his scar. He looked over at Ron frantically and was relieved to see he had not awoken his friend. Harry lay back down and attempted, with little avail, to get back to sleep.

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the window's in the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's quarters. Lirus' eyes flickered open. He smiled. Today was the day he planned to set up the prank for good old Snivellus. Lirus threw off the covers and hurriedly got ready.  
  
Once he was done he darted to Gryffindor Tower. There he gave the password, _Sevil Selffuns_, and ran into the common room. It was empty. He rolled his eyes and took out his wand. "_Gemo_," he mumbled and a loud wailing sound filled the common room. The group of Gryffindors all raced out of their rooms with their wands ready. Lirus chuckled, "You should all go get ready. We're off to breakfast then to prank Snivellus!"  
  
The group stopped. What mattered more? The fact that they'd been rudely awoken or that they were rudely awoken to go prank Snape? Apparently pranking Snape was good enough reason to be woken up like that so they all turned tail and went to get ready. Lirus sat down in front of the fire waiting for their return. When they did come back they went down to breakfast.  
  
"Now off to your dearly hated Professor's chambers!" announced Lirus as he dragged them out of the Great Hall. They trudged into the dungeon and found Severus Snape's room unlocked. The group of teens opened their mouths to protest this but were cut off by Lirus, "They aren't charmed with a password until someone is living in the room or using it or something," he explained.  
  
This satisfied the half-asleep group and Lirus began to explain what they were going to as they walked in. "So, we're going to change the colouring to red and gold and make the room say 'I love Gryffindors!' every 30 seconds. Ok?" they all nodded and Lirus set about completing the task.  
  
"Anybody else find it odd this place isn't just stone and a bed of nails?" Harry asked as Lirus was casting charms. The room had soft black carpeting. The drapery and bedding was green and the fixtures, desks, and shelves, were all silver. It was actually quite nice. Everyone nodded. "K, 'long as it's not just me."  
  
"**I LOVE GRYFFINDORS**!" the walls screamed. Everyone jumped and was no longer half-asleep. Lirus went and put a type of silencing charm on Severus' room to keep the noise from coming out into the hall. It also conveniently kept anyone but Snape from hearing the walls yell.  
  
"Well, we're done. What do you say to a game of Exploding Snap back in the common room?" Lirus asked after a few more moments. "Yeah, sure," was the basis of all answers. They then all headed back out of the dungeons and to the common room for a few hundred rounds of Exploding Snap, which would soon be varied to Exploding Snape (much to Hermione's disapproval).

* * *

The weeks flew by and soon it was August 15th. Our favourite group of friends greeted the professors in the Great Hall and ate a small welcoming feast with them. Professor Mcgonagall was told about Sirius, it resulted in her fainting, and Snape found his lovely surprise. He was able to turn back the colours but the roaring walls remained. This was probably because he needed two people to cast the reversal spell and no one but him could hear the noise.  
  
Obviously this thoroughly angered him. "Can't you hear it!?" he was heard often yelling, "It won't stop and it's deathly loud! How can you not hear it!?" Lirus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had a most challenging job of holding a straight face when walking by him in the halls and seeing him at meals.  
  
Also, in the halls Severus muttered, "It's almost like he's back. Just like something he'd do." Though, no one heard him and therefore no one knew of his suspicions.  
  
The rest of Harry's summer was uneventful. He finished his homework, played endless chess games, and did a bit of reading in the library. His dreams of the parseltounged-voice didn't stop though. They happened every now and then causing Harry to miss full nights of sleep at times. No one noticed though and to Harry this was a good thing. He had decided not to worry anyone with the 'stupid dreams' because they already had enough to worry about.

* * *

The night before term started, Harry lay awake. He knew he had to sleep but was afraid the dream may return. Eventually he wafted off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.  
  
_A/N: Whoop! 1500 words! Don't ask about the Ron/Lavendar pairing. It's just there so Ron isn't all alone. Hope you all liked this chapter; I'm trying to expand on details and stuff more. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Thank you: UR PA (Don't worry about other reviewers. Imperio did have a point even if it wasn't –er- very constructive at times), hots4harry73 (-hits head on table- The books do say that. Oops. Maybe when I find time I'll go through and make some changes in the story. Also, thanks for reviewing Ready, Willing, and Able! ;)), hikki116 (Errrrr, thanks? Lol), Imperio (I am trying to expand more, thank you for the suggestion. I have to disagree about the choppiness. I think it flows well enough but that's just me. I have tried to follow your suggestions and would be interested to hear more from you. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I try my best and usually get them beta-checked first, though sometimes to get the chapter out fast enough I just have to post.), and last but not least, volleypickle16 (Thank-you!) _


	9. From Avery to Zarhy

Disclaimer: The most wonderful J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I.

_The night before term started, Harry lay awake. He knew he had to sleep but was afraid the dream may return. Eventually he wafted off into a hopefully dreamless sleep._

Early the next morning Harry's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight filtered into the room and Harry smiled. No dreams. 'Maybe they're gone,' he thought hopefully. Then Harry turned over to see if Ron was awake. Not surprisingly he wasn't. Harry groaned and almost got out of bed. But he stopped.

Harry picked up his wand from the bedside table and murmured, "_Imber_," and it started to rain on Ron. Immediately the redhead jumped up and rolled out of bad landing on the floor with a loud thump. Harry then whispered the spell to end the spell and put on his best innocent smile.

"You, you, you, you," Ron sputtered.

"I what?" Harry asked innocently.

"You spend to much time with Lirus," Ron finished as he angrily stalked off to the bathroom. Harry laughed and began to shove any last minute items into his bag. The group was to go to platform 9 ¾ and board the train as they would normally as to not arouse any unnecessary suspicion.

Maybe ten minutes later Ron came out of the bathroom dry and ready to head to breakfast. "Come on, breakfast before we leave, let's go," Ron whined.

"Hold your horses," Harry muttered in reply. At this Ron looked at him funnily. Harry rolled his eyes, "Muggle saying."

"Oh, "Ron nodded in understanding, "But I don't have any horses"

Harry shook his head, "Never mind," and he left for the bathroom.

* * *

Ginny slowly opened her eyes as bright sunlight glided over them. She sat up and yawned before looking for Hermione. She found her sitting on her bed reading a textbook that was for Charms. "Now you're doing homework before it's assigned?" Ginny asked.

"What? Oh, you're awake, no, just a bit of light reading. My Charms textbook is already packed," Hermione explained. Then she looked a t a large magical clock above their beds. "Hmm, you should probably get ready so we can go down and have breakfast before we leave," she suggested.

Ginny's eyes shut upwards to the clock then to Hermione who was already dressed and ready, "What time did you get up?" she questioned.

"4:30," Hermione answered breezily. It was, at the moment, 6:02. Ginny rolled her eyes then grabbed her pack that contained her clothes and toiletries and entered the bathroom.

* * *

At Six Thirty the pairs left their dormitories. They met and the common room and talked loudly as they headed for the Great Hall.

"So, how long before Malfoy comes and bugs us?" Ron asked.

"Between thirty and forty-five minutes," Hermione answered.

"Bet you a galleon it's less," Ron inquired. Hermione nodded and they shook on it. Meanwhile Ginny cautiously shot a glance at Harry 'I wonder if he heard me last night,' she thought. As she looked she saw he was doing the same and both of their heads shot forwards and reddened. Hermione and Ron just shared a knowing look.

The group entered the Great Hall and had a quick breakfast before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there they entered into Muggle London and discretely walked through the barrier. First Harry and Ron. Then Ginny and Hermione. There they boarded the brilliant scarlet Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment and sat down.

Ron and Hermione left to go to the Prefects compartment and Ginny and Harry were left alone.

Harry and Ginny sat across from each other and were looking out the window. Every once and a while they'd chance a glance at each other. Whenever they would do this at the same time they'd shyly smile then turn away. 'What am I doing?' Harry thought, 'I'm in Gryffindor aren't I?' Along the same thing was running through Ginny's head, 'I'm a Gryffindor. Time to leave up to my reputation.'

"Harry, I"

"Ginny, I," They said at the same time.

"Go ahead," Harry prompted.

"No, no you," Ginny said.

"Ladies first," Harry continued.

"Don't be such a gentleman," Ginny commanded.

"I insist," Harry retorted.

"Fine, same time then?" Ginny asked trying to find a solution.

"Yes, that should work," Harry, answered.

"3-2-1," Ginny counted.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" basically came out of both of their mouths. They laughed. "Yes," they said at the same time. They laughed again. Ginny got up and sat down next to Harry.

At about this time the door to the compartment slid open to reveal.....

* * *

_(A/N I was going to stop here for a cliff-hanger but I wanted a longer chapter. But if suspense is your thing then stop reading and come back in an hour or two to finish. ;))_

* * *

To reveal Hermione and Ron. They took in the scene and smiled. "'Bout bloody time," Ron exclaimed and the group started to laugh again.

Maybe two minutes later the compartment door slid to the side once again. This time it held a less pleasant surprise. Malfoy. And Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why look at this, Potty and Weaslette have gotten together. How disgusting," Draco Malfoy sneered. Meanwhile Hermione was handing a galleon to Ron.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"Oh, we made a bet on how long it was going to be before you came to annoy us. I said less then half an hour and I was right," Ron explained smuggle.

"Well I'm glad I could make you some money Weasel. You sure do need it," Draco drawled.

Ron's face reddened and Ginny had to be held back by Harry. Hermione glared and stood up. "That was rude and uncalled for," she started. Then she looked over their shoulders, "Oh, hello Professor Moody! I didn't know you were coming back!" she called. Malfoy visibly paled and turned around. "_Impedimenta_," Hermione cast and Malfoy flew out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle clumsily followed. Hermione then sat back down obviously disgruntled.

A while later they had all changed into their robes and were exiting the Hogwarts Express. Harry led the group off of the train. They soon heard the familiar call of "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They turned towards Hagrid and waved. The rather large grounds keeper waved back and then went back to calling the First years.

Harry and company continued towards the 'horseless' carriages. As they did so Hermione stopped but was unnoticed by the group. She knew she'd see the horses this year but it didn't come without a shock. As her group continued on unaware of her absence she continued to stare at the Thestrals.

"So you can see them too," a voice stated behind her.

Hermione nodded, "My cousin was killed because they thought she was me." Then she turned around and gaped. Malfoy smirked.

"Be seeing you around Granger," he said before turning around and taking off. Hermione shook her head extremely confused then she ran to catch up with the others. She jumped into a carriage with them just before it left.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Oh, I-I just got sidetracked. I'm fine don't worry," Hermione said hastily. Her friends nodded and the carriage took off. A bit later they arrived in the Great Hall in time for the sorting. They sat down quietly and turned to where the Sorting Hat had been set up.

_(A/N I apologize for any nightmares or other things that this Sorting Song inspires.)_

The Sorting Hat then began its song.

Inter-House unity

Must come to pass this year

For if it doesn't

Will arise all your greatest fears

We all now know he is back

The one whose name isn't said

The Ministry, they are done

Messing with your head

I may sort you into Ravenclaw

For your logic will surpass

Or you may be in Hufflepuff

Where kindness is the best

These two houses

Are a prime

Example for the rest

They do not fight

Or hate each other

Hostility's at rest

If you are sorted into Gryffindor

Your bravery is bold

But you must remember

There is much more to life

Then gold

Slytherin may be the house

Where you come to reside

If it is don't be fooled

By what's already inside

We must become one

To keep from becoming none

Work together

Be strong

Or your lives may soon subside

So now that I have warned you

What may come to pass

Take great heed

For you will need

All that you do have

The hall erupted in cautious cheers and applauses. Then the sorting began with Avery, Annabelle (Hufflepuff) and ended with Zarhy, Zachary. After that Dumbledore rose, "It appears the Hat has explained most of what I had to say in its song. I hope you do listen to its words. Anyways the dark forest on the edge of the ground is out of limits to all new students, and old. Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to tell you to read the extremely long list of banned items daily for it seems to grow at an amazing rate," Dumbledore's eyes gave off their usual twinkle, "Also, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Isab."

A polite round of applause followed and Lirus and Harry exchanged a happy smile. "Anyways, without further ado, tuck in!" Dumbledore finished as a meal appeared on the table.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron climbed the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. Ginny was absent because she and Collin were the 5th year prefects and had to take the First Years up to the Tower. As they entered the common room they continued to talk of the Sorting Hat's speech.

"Has it finally gone mad? Gryffindors and Slytherins are never going to be friends," Ron argued.

"Well, maybe we should try be nicer, it may be worth it," Hermione offered.

"I have an idea. We're tired. We're full. We're going to bed When we wake up we'll try to be nicer as long as they try and be nicer," Harry told the other two. They nodded either because they agreed with the entire statement or just the tired and full part.

Then they headed to their respective dorms and collapsed on their beds falling instantly asleep.

_A/N: Ok, I have made a few changes on chapter 7 if anyone wants to check it out. I also wanted to let you know I hid two things in chapter 8 and was surprised no one found them. I'll wait till next chapter then reveal what they are. Ok, as well, I am continuing to beg for reviews for my songfic. I'm on hands and knees. PLEASE! Ahem. Yes, well, on to thank yous. Thank you: Madam-Kati, Eric2, volleypickle16, jennr276, and Kordolin._


	10. Legilimens! Updated

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then all 3 Harry Potter pc games, 2 Harry Potter movies, and all of the books.

_Then they headed to their respective dorms and collapsed on their beds falling instantly asleep._

"So...what are these extra classes? What are you learning? Hmmm?" the hissing continued to fill Harry's head. It repeated itself over and over.

Harry then awoke and saw that it was morning. "Stupid dream," he groaned getting up.

"You had a dream; someone in trouble?" Ron asked sleepily form the bed beside him.

"Huh, er, no. I just dreamt that.... Hogwarts was completely pink. Yeah, and so was the dress code. Absolute nightmare," he lied.

"Mmm, okay," Ron said before rolling out of bed. "Down to breakfast then?" he asked.

Harry nodded and the pair got ready for the day.

A few minutes later they went down to the common room to find Hermione waiting for them. "It's about time; there's only ten minutes till our first class!" she said impatiently grabbing both of their arms and dragging them out of the portrait hole. "Where's Gin?" Harry asked.

"She had an early lesson, come on let's go!"

As they sat down and began to load their plates their received their schedules. Hermione casually read it over then placed it down. Ron failed to pick it up and continued eating. And Harry picked it up and read it with a groan.

_Double Charms...8am-10am_

_History of Magic...10:00am-11-30am_

_Lunch... 11:30am-12:00pm_

_Double Potions... 12:00pm-2pm_

_Free Period ...2pm-5pm_

_Dinner...5pm-6pm_

_Free Period... 6pm-8pm_

Occlumency and Legilimency...8pm-9pm 

"Three wonderful hours of Snape-tastic fun," he muttered sarcastically.

"Three? We only have two," Hermione pointed out.

"You only have two. I, luckily enough, get three. I get to take 'boy-who-lived' exclusive classes," Harry said darkly.

"Oh," replied Hermione obviously a bit disappointed she couldn't be taking extra classes too. Ron then took the time to look at their schedules.

"Argh, horrid day," he remarked and then took the liberty to look at Harry's schedule, "Rotten luck mate, three almost straight hours of Snape."

The majority of the day was uneventful. They learnt, or were trying to, a new charm in charms, took a nap in History of Magic, had lunch, then went to Potions.

They filed into the dungeon classroom and took their seats in the back. Neither Harry nor Ron had read the textbook for this year's curriculum (Hermione had) so they were hoping not to be picked on for any questions.

Snape spent the first half of the class lecturing them on 'how difficult' this year would be. About 'how most of them deserved to be there while others were just lucky.'

"And so," he drawled on, "our first Potion Study will be done on the Polyjuice Potion. Now, next week we will make the potion with a partner. Any questions?"

Harry and Ron had been half asleep since the lecture started. Snape saw this a walked over to them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, let's see if you've done the reading," he sneered. "Mr. Weasley, what is the last ingredient that you add to the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Something from the person you want to turn into, like a hair," Ron answered lazily. Snape looked aghast, but quickly recovered.

"Lucky guess, now Mr. Potter, what can you tell me about the potion?" Snape asked.

"It takes a long time to make. It transforms you into the person of your choice for an hour. It doesn't work very well with human animal transformations," Harry said easily.

Snape smirked, "5 points from Gryffindor for being too vague," he said before returning to the front of the class and continued to talk about the potion.

After dinner Harry and Hermione decided to go to the Library to work on their homework. Ron, not wanting to be left alone came with them. First they worked on their two-foot potions essay. They completed it in about an hour for they knew the subject, the Polyjuice Potion, very well.

Then they worked on the charm they were assigned to learn, Erumpo Minor, the spell to make small things explode.

"No, no, like this Ron," said Hermione after half an hour was spent on the charm. She and Harry had already mastered the charm and were waiting for Ron to figure it out.

Hermione waved her arm in a clock-wise spiral then said, "Erumpo!" The vase she was pointing at shattered then fixed itself. Professor Flitwick had given the students these to practise on. After 15 more minutes of this Ron got it and they moved on to their History of Magic essay. It was a foot on the second goblin rebellion. Of course, Harry and Ron had to beg Hermione for her notes so they could complete the work.

After about 5 minutes of begging she gave in, "Here! Fine! I'm a nice person who your forever in debt to!" The group was done by 8:45pm.

"That gives us thirty minutes to get back before curfew," Hermione noted.

Harry froze, "But that means it's 8:45."

"Yes, your point?"

"I hade Occlumency and Legilimency at eight."

"Well, use the time-turner."

"Oh, yes, thanks Hermione, see you two later."

As Hermione and Ron walked away Harry turned the time-turner enough to take him back an hour. With fifteen minutes to get to Snapes office, in the dungeons, he ran. With a minute to spare Harry burst into the office panting.

"Legilimens!" Snape shouted. Harry, caught off-guard, fell to the ground. Snape then entered his mind. The dream came up first. Then Sirius falling through the veil, then Harry kicked Snape out. "You need to always be ready Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord will not wait until you have readied yourself to attack."

Harry nodded then stood up ready to proceed with the lesson. The next few times he was hit with the curse he fought Snape off within one or two memories. "Now sit down Potter." Harry sat and relaxed. "Legilimens!" Harry, being completely relaxed couldn't stop Snape fast enough and Snape soon found out that Sirius and Lirus were one in the same. Then forcefully Harry pushed Snape out of his mind.

"You need to always be ready Potter," Snape said before sitting down himself, "We're done now. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

Harry sat down across from Snape fuming. "Now, is it true that your godfather and Professor Isab are one in the same?" Snape asked unaware of Harry's anger.

Harry exploded much like the vases in Charms class. "How dare you! It's bad enough Dumbledore's making me take these stupid classes but he has to have you teach me Occlumency and Legilimency! And you! You don't make it any better! You break into my mind and search for the memories I want to keep most secret you! You, you, you."

"Mr. Potter do calm down. I would like to get answers to my questions if that is alright with you," Snape replied calmly.

"Fine," Harry said icily.

"Are your godfather and Professor Isab one in the same?"

"Yes."

"Do you know whose talking to you in your dreams?"

"No."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No."

"Do you want anyone to know?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to trouble anyone with silly dreams. You aren't going to tell anyone either."

"I'm not?"

"No, you aren't."

"Very well. Unless something of importance to the Order appears in them."

"Fine."

"Now Mr. Potter, I believe you an I must have a _civil _conversation on Professor Dumbledore's choice of me for your Occlumency and Legilimency and why you feel you can't trust me," Snape said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Professor Dumbledore chose me to teach these classes to you because he knew I could be trusted with any information I happened to find. But, contrary to your belief, when he told me of the job I had a choice of whether to teach you or not. I accepted because.." Snape started.

"You had a choice!" Harry exclaimed getting more and more confused by the second.

"Yes, Mr. Potter I did. But could you please be ever so kind to refrain from interrupting me and to save your questions for the end."

Harry slowly nodded and Snape continued, "I accepted because I knew I could help you excel in this subject at the rate you needed to. As you know, I am a spy for the Light side. I am able to fool the Dark Lord himself and report back to Dumbledore. I happen to be lucky enough to still be alive. Why do you feel I can't trust me?"

"Because," Harry explained, "you've always been horrible to me pretty much everyone else. You hate me. Why not use the information you learn against me?"

"It appears I have let my hatred for your father and his friends bleed into hatred for you and yours as well without giving you a chance. But you must understand Mr. Potter, you have to trust me. Do you?" Snape asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "Yes, I think I do."

"Good. You may come to me if there is anything you wish to say. But also, Mr. Potter?" Snape continued.

"Yes, sir?"

"If you tell anyone of this conversation it'll be your head."

Harry smiled, "Yes, sir."

"Now get out of my site Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir." With that Harry gathered his things and ran to catch up with his friends. 8:44. He watched himself disappear from behind a pillar then ran up to his friends. "Hey."

"Oh, hi Harry," Hermione said.

"Hey mate, how was the lesson?" Ron asked.

"Well...."

_A/N: Ooo sorry to leave you hanging but I'm tired and I felt like leaving a cliffhanger._

_Now, thank-you time. Thank you: volleypickle16, Eric2 (I wonder why Draco had a near-civil conversation with Hermione! No, wait, I don't but: ). Anyways all I'll say is maybe he's changed....), aljake (Er...no Gryffindor colours are Red and Gold and Slytherin colours are Silver and Green.), Kordolin, and hots4harry73 (Yes, I enjoyed the prank as well and maybe it is Voldemort.... but snakes can use parseltounge too. In fact it's their native language....)_


	11. Morsmorde

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

"Well," Harry began, "it was ok I guess. I mean, how good could it be if it was with Snape?" His friends nodded understandingly and they continued to Gryffindor Tower in silence. When they got there they went their separate ways and went to sleep.

Or two of them did anyway. Once Harry was sure Ron had finally fallen asleep (judging by the snoring he had) he took out his Occlumency and Legilimency book. With it he snuck down into the common room and sat in a chair by the still roaring fire. He cracked the large volume open and began to read.

A while later he had entered the Legilimency section of the book. He stopped and had to re-read a certain paragraph. 'Why didn't they tell me this?' he thought as he read.

_For wizards with magical connections Legilimency on each other is completed with utmost ease. They do not even need to be in the same room with each other. All they have to do is think the incantation (Legilimens) and of the others face. Then they are able to break into their minds. Of course, this condition is very rare and it most likely does not apply to you. The other way to do Legilimency is much harder._

Harry shut the book and let it fall to the floor. "Mine as well try it," he said quietly. 'Legilimens', Harry thought while picturing Voldemort's face. Harry sifted through Voldemort's memories until he came upon one that interested him greatly. He then let it play in full.

_"Thank you Luscious," Lord Voldemort said, "now that we have a base on the ruins of Godric's Hallow (sp? Sorry...) no one will find us. I mean, who would think that saying 'take me to Voldemort's lair' would take them to me! Ha! Now leave me be! All of you! Out!" As he finished talking the Death Eaters exited the room._

Harry stopped viewing the memory. In fact, he stopped the spell in total. He then grabbed his wand tightly in his hand and said in voice barley above a whisper, "Take me to Voldemort's lair."

In a swirl of colour Harry landed with a thud in a dark room. "Where is he?" he muttered gripping his wand like the lifeline it was. Harry stood up and waited for his eyes to get used to the darkness. But, that was unnecessary.......

!!!

"My lord, did he receive the false memory?" asked a man in a dark black robe who was kneeling on the ground in front of another man. Or at least he was said to be a man.

Voldemort leered and announced, "Yes, Wormtail. Now leave, before he gets here and extinguish any light!"

"Yes, my lord," the rat replied as he scuttled away. As the traitor left you could hear the occasional 'Nox' and the room got darker and darker.

!!!

As Harry's eyes got used to the light he slowly turned. And then everything was illuminated in a flash of green light. Before Harry could realize what was happening he was on the ground; dead. Sitting there, right in front of him, in the dark chamber was Tom Marvelo Riddle, the dark lord, leader of death eaters, and Harry Potter's murderer. Voldemort raised his wand, and said triumphantly, "_Morsmorde_!"

!!!

News spread like wildfire that the boy-who-lived was now the boy-who-died. As it reached Hogwarts many people collapsed with sorrow and a river of tears was formed.

About a week later every supporter of the Light was gathered in front of the lake at Hogwarts. They were all dressed in black and not one face was void of tears. Albus Dumbledore stood at the front of the group. He stood, beside a white coffin.

"A week ago," the old man began in a raspy voice acquired from endless tears, "Harry James Potter went to meet Voldemort for a duel to the death. A week ago, Harry James Potter, passed away. When Harry died, something else did as well, hope died. We are now without Harry, and without hope........"

_The End_

_A/n: Hey all! Hope you don't all hate me for the abrupt end but this came to me and nothing else was so I went with it. Now, for a very long list of reviews. It'll be done in categories so skip any that don't apply to you._

_**Ch. 10 Reviews**: Thank you.....hots4harry73 (it's ok ;)), Kordolin, NOYB (ok maybe you didn't review chapter 10 but....), Kaylee-Smith, Saraneth90(same thing is NOYB), volleypickle16, sangokirara5, Eric2 (point taken), blunt-but-honest, and Bizdil._

_**Ch. 11 Reviews:** Thanky uo for your support...Meehan, aljake, hots4harry73, blunt-but-honest (I hope you weren't saying that your review to ch. 10 influenced my decision because it didn't. I, in fact, valued your c/c for it helps me improve as a writer.), Nathalie, volleypickle16, Heathz, chris, Aldebaran Vipertooth, Kordolin, Kaylee-Smith, ChesterStanley, ThreeMarauders, UR PA , ShadowedHand, Madam-Kati, TeamExtremeGurl, and Ashley._

_**The Essay Reviews (figured I could use this update to say thankyou to those too):** Thanks...hots4harry73, barbarataku, shelly101, Rae Roberts, rosepetal13, DrewTheWolf, and Viskii._

Also underneath this I'm going to post the original storyline thing-ama-jig. If your interested go on. If not don't. If your just going to complain that I didn't stick to the original because you would have liked it more don't bother. Anyway here you go!

_Plot outline for Harry Potter and the Secret_

_Harry goes through school year with the extra classes. Classes focus on attacks_

_from Voldemort, death eaters , and magic. Draco eventually finds out about Sirius_

_because he and Hermione get together. Ginny and Harry get together. Ron and Lavendar_

_get together. There will be a Valentines Dance. Harry does not trust Draco._

_In the end Voldemort will successfully and secretly (mostly) capture Harry. He will then_

_attempt to kill Harry w/ his snake. Just in time Draco will come and save Harry. Voldemort was unaware of Draco being on the light side so now Draco consequently has to go into hiding. School year ends. Harry goes back to the Dursley's for the entire summer. The Weasley's stay at the Burrow. Lavendar visits._

_Draco stays hidden at the castle (his death had been faked). Hermione goes home but then begs Dumbledore to let her come back. He refuses but she goes anyways (without him knowing). Hermione is not discovered until the day before term. No one is that mad. Heads are Hermione and Draco. Heads have a different common room and_

_junk then everyone else. Harry has normal classes only since he has his NEWTS that year and there is nothing else for him to be taught. Half way through the school year Voldemort attacks during a Quiditch game. Everyone turns and runs for the stands. Dumbledore is putting up a protective spell to keep them in and everything else out. Draco will not go. Finally Harry tricks him back into the stands. Voldemort is alone. Harry lands and draws his wand. They duel. Harry wins; barely. He wakes up in Hospital_

_Wing a week later. Classes had been cancelled for the rest of the year and the 7th years get to skip their NEWTS. They graduate in February and move on with their lives._

_Harry and Ginny marry first. A week after school lets out. They move to a flat in London. Next are Ron and Lavendar. A month after school lets out. They move to Paris._

_so Ron can play Quiditch for a Paris team. On the anniversary of the final battle Draco and Hermione marry. They decide to teach at Hogwarts so they are living there. They also built a small cottage type home on the ground where Malfoy manor used to stand. They bulldozed it. Story ends with everyone happy and Voldemort dead._


End file.
